The Water Contractor
by MysticFangs
Summary: Shizue Hamasaki is the new contractor that comes to town along with Kazuma. She helps him and Ayano fight yoma, and she tries to come to terms with her past. What is this past? Well, Shizue Hamasaki is actually a Kannagi! Read to find out more!
**Chapter 1 - A New Contractor in Town**

I walked around the city.

"Enriha! Come forth!"

The legendary sword? I thought, Ayano?

I walked up to two girls, one with blonde curly hair, and the other with very short blue hair.

"Excuse me," I said, "But could you tell me, is that Ayano Kannagi?"

"Yeah that's her," said the blue haired girl.

"But how'd you know her?" asked the blonde.

I winked. "That's my little secret."

Ayano ran closer to the two girls I was with.

"See ya later," I said as I disappeared into mist.

* * *

Around sunset, I appeared in front of a mansion around the same time as Kazuma. Kazuma was wearing a black shirt, grey jacket, black pants, and black shoes. As for me, I was wearing a black skirt with a white buttoned dress shirt under a grey sweater and black converse shoes. I had long brown wavy hair.

"Hey Kaz," I said. He looked into my pale blue eyes.

"Hi Shizue," he said. We walked in the mansion.

I saw one of the Kannagi branch family members.

"Kazuma, Shizue," he said, "You two are the other ones on this job?"

"Hey cuz," I said.

"Nice to see you too, cousin," said Kazuma.

"You know Mr. Yagami and Ms. Hamasaki?" asked the man who hired us.

"Yeah," said my cousin, "But their real last name is Kannagi."

"I don't care if you know each other," said the man, "All I care is that you rid my house of this ghost."

All the lights went out.

"It's here," said the man.

A purple yoma appeared.

"I'll show you how it's done rejects," said my cousin. Then he shot a fireball at the yoma.

The yoma absorbed the fire and then the house exploded. Kazuma used the wind around him to protect him from the blast, and I used the water in the air to protect me from the blast.

"Please save me," said the man, "I'll pay you double!"

"I see how much you wanna live," I said.

"If that's how much value you put on your life," said Kazuma, "Take care of it on your own."

"I'll pay ten times!"

"Bye."

"Fifty times!"

"Have a nice day."

"One hundred times!"

"So you do want to live," said Kazuma.

"Now we're talking," I said at the same time.

"First off," said Kazuma, "That's not a ghost, it's a yoma."

"People who aren't magic users don't know things like that Kazuma," I said.

Me and Kazuma walked forward. The flames parted for Kazuma because of his wind and I used the little bits of water in the air to put out the flames where I was going to stand. Me and Kazuma surrounded ourselves with the magic we had acquired. Kazuma with wind, me with water.

I put the fire out, and Kazuma cut up the yoma. It exploded and a powerful wind blew though the broken windows.

"You have three days to give us the money," said Kazuma.

We walked out.

* * *

"Kazuma?" I asked.

"Yeah Shizue?"

"Can I stay at your place?"

He looked at me. I saw his eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then he returned to normal.

"Sure," he said, "Do whatever you want. That's what you'll do anyway."

"Hmph."

* * *

In the middle of the night, I woke up suddenly. I got up from the couch.

 _Who's there?_ I thought, _Is someone spying on me?_

I saw Kazuma standing up, cause he made the mistake of leaving his door open.

"A little late to be awake, isn't it Kaz?" I asked using the childhood nickname I gave him.

He glared at me for a second.

"Sorry," I said, "Is someone tracking us?"

"I think so," he said.

"How do you not know?" I asked.

He didn't answer. I sighed.

"Right," I muttered, "Concealing themselves and all that stuff."

* * *

We walked through the town. Kazuma turned around suddenly and looked at a sign.

"Is is different?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

 _It might be a clan trying to track us for some reason_ , I thought, _But what?_

* * *

We got to a construction site.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

Kazuma shrugged. I sighed.

Two branch family members of the Kannagi family came running towards us.

"Kazuma you murdering son of a bitch!" yelled Shingo.

"What?" I asked. I turned to Kazuma. "Did you kill someone?"

"No!" he yelled, "You've been with me this entire time!"

"True," I said, "But remember last night?"

"What?"

"You were up in the middle of the night," I said, "How do I know you weren't off killing Kannagis?"

"Look," he said, "I didn't kill anyone."

I smirked. "I know."

Kazuma looked at the two branch members.

"I didn't kill anyone from your family!" he said.

"You bastard!" yelled Shingo running towards Kazuma and me.

He shot fire at Kazuma, but it suddenly went out.

"What happened?" asked Shingo.

"A little thing called water magic," I said.

"This is my problem," said Kazuma, "Let me deal with it!"

"So what," I asked, "Can't I help a little bit?"

"I could have taken care of it on my own!" he said.

"Whatever."

"Just come with us quietly!" said Takuya, "Master Jugo said he wants to hear your side of the story!"

"If Jugo wanted to speak to me," said Kazuma, "Then why didn't he come himself?"

"That's sounds like something my old man would do," I said, "Getting other people to do what he should."

"I don't do what the Kannagis want anymore," said Kazuma, "Go tell Jugo that I didn't kill anyone."

"Talking isn't getting us anywhere!" said Shingo. He shot more fire at Kazuma.

Kazuma cut the fire with his wind. The explosion knocked both of the branch members out. A hand appeared in the sky and used wind magic to break apart the construction and it fell on the two men and killed them.

"What the hell is wrong with you, spirits of the wind?!" yelled Kazuma, "That's a breach of the contract!"

"I don't think that was the spirits of the wind," I said.

"Then what was it?" asked Kazuma.

"Something else?"

* * *

Ayano ran towards us.

"KAZUMA YOU MURDERER!" she yelled.

"Enriha," said Kazuma, "Ayano, is that you?"

She slashed at him with her sword. Kazuma kept jumping out of the way. He got to higher ground.

"Hold on," he said, "It's not what it looks like! I didn't kill them, I swear!"

He got out of the way of a fire blast.

"You'll pay for this!"

This entire time, I was laying on a cloud I made.

"Hear me out, would ya!"

She kept up her attack. Kazuma started attacking her with his wind magic.

"You have no idea who you're messing with," said Ayano.

"Yeah, I do," said Kazuma, "You're Ayano Kannagi, the next head of the Kannagi family."

They both attacked each other.

Kazuma whipped up a whirlwind.

"I have to go," said Kazuma lifting himself up in the air, "Let's finish this another time."

Then he disappeared.

"Ayano," I chided, "Did the old man want you to do this? I thought he would have made you stay at home!"

She looked up at me.

"Shi-Shizue?!"

I grinned. "Sup lil sis?"


End file.
